El cómo sobrevivir a la soledad
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. ...& conocer nuevos compañeros sin morir en el intento. BRONCEADOS


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ¿NINGUNA?

Pareja/Personajes: Bronceados

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Tal como seguramente sospecharon, los BRONCEADOS de TLC son mi perdición, por eso mismo los pongo con mayúsculas & sufro porque no saldrán animados, pero es parte de mi mala suerte.

Hace muchísimo pero muchísimo tiempo, me tocó caracterizarlos para un rol & cómo me tomo mi trabajo muy pero muy en serio, terminé escribiendo esto para definir en mi cabeza cómo creo que serían sus personalidades de acuerdo a lo poquito que salieron en pantalla.

Tampoco concuerdo en lo absoluto con la versión animada de cómo el caballito con alas conoció al caballito con cuerno, porque me pregunto en qué momento se les ocurrió poner al unicornio como matón de colegio si a duras penas puede consigo mismo el pobre.

Anyway, por eso puede decirse que este delirio es mi versión de los hechos, así que espero que disfruten de la divagación.

* * *

El cómo sobrevivir a la soledad y conocer nuevos compañeros sin morir en el intento

Dohko cree que es una excelente e increíble idea la que se le ocurrió. _De verdad…_

A pesar de que Shion le dijo, como se lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio con anterioridad, que sus buenas intenciones nunca son realmente buenas, muy por el contrario, peeero esta vez el chino confía en sus instintos.

Así como confió las cien veces anteriores, claro, pero lo importante es que no lastimaron inocentes en el proceso. ¿Verdad? Shion solo puede concederle la razón, porque eso sí es cierto.

Tenma, desde su arribo al santuario, parece un poco melancólico y solitario. Lo oculta bastante, pero no tan tan bien, piensa Libra, como para que alguien como él no se de cuenta de que añora a sus amiguitos italianos. Al que pintaba, en particular. A ese susodicho Alone.

Entonces se le ocurre, en un arrebato de iluminación divina que seguramente proviene de los mismísimos dioses, lo sano, divertido y hasta provechoso que sería que su hermanito se relacionara con niños de su edad. Es por lo mismo que lo conduce un día, antes de marcharse en una misión, a dónde los aprendices, postulantes a santos y recientes caballeros de bronce toman un breve descanso de su entrenamiento diario.

El chino no cree que vaya a tener demasiadas dificultades con ellos, por lo que le da un empujón con una palmada en la espalda.

Tenma, por su parte, duda un instante, da un par de pasos y se voltea una última vez sintiéndose como un niño de cinco años.

Dohko le sonríe, como diciéndole que no tiene qué temer. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Tenma permanece un rato de pie mirando para distintas partes, porque el grupo en general es bastante grande. Todos parecen preocupados de sus propios asuntos, enfrascados en amena charla, discutiendo, dialogando o simplemente demostrándose unos a otros sus habilidades para los puños, las patadas y los golpes varios.

Al principio no sabe si sería mejor idea avanzar hasta alguien en particular o estarse estático allí, prácticamente hecho de piedra e intentando hacerse uno con el paisaje, hasta que de la nada un muchacho le saluda con una mano y le invita a acercarse.

Tenma, primero, se apunta con un dedo y después parpadea. El chico en cuestión vuelve a llamarle, asintiendo para indicarle que sí, sí es para él.

Al japonés se le ilumina el rostro y se vuelve a mirar, de reojo, al dorado que espera a sus espaldas, dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de despedida. Al instante se va trotando gustoso hasta el pequeño, pero particular grupo.

En total son como unos cinco muchachos, se da cuenta al estar más cerca, cada uno se ve muy distinto con respecto al otro, pero sin duda todos los miran, a su manera, con un tanto de curiosidad.

-¡Hola!-saluda, casi gritando y a modo general-Yo soy Tenma...

-Por si las dudas, ¿eres el chiquillo que está postulando para la armadura de Pegaso?

Este, el que primero le dirige la palabra, lo mira de pies a cabeza. Al principio con rapidez, pero luego repite la acción lentamente, como para asegurarse que está analizando como corresponde su aspecto. Finalmente lo escrudiña sólo con los ojos e intenta someterlo a una interrogación silenciosa con la mirada. Frunce el ceño después de terminar y pone pésima cara.

Tenma asiente, a pesar de que le parece que siendo contemporáneos, no corresponde que lo trate de chiquillo, ¿creerá que es un crío? Tal vez lo vio venir, prácticamente de la mano, con el santo de oro que sigue vigilándolo.

-Junkers de Lobo-suelta el muchacho, seco.

Entonces como que asiente, porque sinceramente no sabe qué otra debería de hacer, cuando de repente se asoma el mismo sujeto que le ha llamado hasta allí, abriéndose paso en el pequeño grupo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal parece que es el más amistoso, porque de inmediato le da unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que le toma la mano con un enérgico apretón que va de arriba para abajo a una velocidad impresionante. Tenma resiente un poco lo primero, porque de no tener los pies puestos en la tierra (Valga la ironía, recordemos que es un inocente preadolescente aún) sin dudarlo hubiese salido disparado hasta Turquía.

-Douglas de Osa Mayor. Un gustazo. Déjame decirte que hemos escuchado hablar muchísimo de ti…

-Douglas-le calla Junkers, sin cambiar la cara y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-De verdad que es un placer…

Continúa el aludido, susurrando e inmediatamente se posiciona detrás del castaño, dándole un empujón amistoso como para que conozca al resto.

-A todo esto, _nuevo_, no dejes que te incomode la actitud de Junkers, porque es así con todos en un inicio-dice el sujeto, sin dejar de arrastrarlo-Aunque después… ¡También!

Entonces suelta una carcajada mientras le da un sonoro empujón en la espalda. El japonés prácticamente sale disparado, trastabilla un tanto, pero se detiene a escasos centímetros de un muchacho alto, muy serio y en cuya presencia no había reparado hasta ese momento.

-Blériot de Leoncillo-suelta el susodicho. Hasta le da la impresión de que suena, sin querer, demasiado severo y le da un apretón que trata de ser amistoso, pero le deja doliendo la mano de todos modos.

Es el más callado, presiente, lo cual explicaría porque no se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar estrepitosamente con él.

Douglas le señala al siguiente:

Curtis. El que, por su parte, no parece demasiado interesado en prestarle atención, ni siquiera saludarle. Continúa observando el cielo como si estuviese observando algo realmente impresionante ocurriendo allá arriba. Apenas lo mira de reojo, como que no quiere la cosa, mientras masculla algo que a Tenma le parece que es una presentación.

-Creo que dice que él es Curtis de Hidra.

Douglas vuelve a sonreír, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la cara de desconcierto que el castaño tiene en ese momento. Después le indica que allá en dónde casi ni se nota, está el personaje más desapercibido de toda la orden.

-Él es…

-Yato-interviene el aludido, dando a entender que, claramente, no precisa de presentaciones.

-¿Yato?

-Yato.

Yato (_Claro_) lo mira con un ceño en la cara, cruzado de brazos y sólo en ese instante Tenma repara en el pequeño, pero importante, detalle de que no es un bronce, sino un aprendiz, posible postulante, al igual que él.

-Eh… Hola-dice Tenma, dudando un poco de que el muchacho le vaya a contestar porque, por su aspecto, parece no tener ganas de continuar con una posible charla.

-Hummm.

Tal como suponía, no tiene ningún deseo de sociabilizar, pero ni por casualidad. Al contrario, mira para otra parte sin dejar de parecer molesto.

-Ignórale-dice Douglas, interviniendo de nuevo-Lo que pasa es que está enojado porque su novio lo dejo por una armadura dorada.

-¡Regulus no es mi novio!

-¿Lo ves?

Tenma sonríe, divertido con ese comentario y extendiéndole una mano al muchacho.

-Ummm, soy Tenma.

-Yato-suelta el aludido en un susurro y mirándolo con mala cara.

Al parecer ese va a ser el inicio de…. Ummm… Algo.

Dohko, observando desde una distancia prudente, vuelve a acomodarse el sombrero de paja y parte raudo del panorama con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. De verdad que esta vez sí resultó ser una increíble idea.

El caballero de Aries no se lo va a creer.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
